Entrega do oscar!
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Está na hora da entregar do Oscar para os melhores casais. :: Casais Tradicionais e outros :: ONE-SHOT ::


* * *

**Yuki:**Oi pessoal, eu sei q vcs deven ta axandu tudo muito estranho aq no meu , mais eu to treinando pra escrever fanfiction, ai eu to fazendu falas, como se alguem estivese falando comigu e coisa paresida, mais deixa baixo...Quem sou eu??? eu Só a Tainã, e q eu prefiro q me xamem assim pois eu amo esse nome e vou dar ele quando eu tiver uma filha 8D

**Naruto:**Alguem quer saber se vc vai dar esse nome pra sua filha ou naum???

**Sakura e Sasuke:**Tooooooooma!!!!

**Yuki:**1ª coisa:Naruto, eu naum te perguntei nada, e se eu fosse perguntar a alguem, vc seria a última pessoa q eu perguntaria... " hoje eu to boa pra dar cortes... XP " **ù.ú**

**Sakura e Sasuke:**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!!!

**Naruto:**Magoei...

**Yuki:**2ª coisa: O que vcs tres tam fazendo aqui???

**Sakura:**Nós vinhemos te ajudar a fazer... fazer o q mesmo???

**Yuki:**Fazer minha primeira fic como se fosse a entrega do oscar dos melhores casais??

**Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura:**Hai!!!

**Sasuke:**Como assim "casais"?-senta no sofá, fica mais branco q o michael jachson e treme mais q vara verde-

**Yuki:**Isso mesmo que vc ouviu, quer dizer leu, E NAUM VEM Q NAUM TEM!!! NINGUEM ME ESCAPA!!!!

Risada macabraidubczdshfuvjvgfdzkjvfdlivisgvfdsgdsfkvlisahglkfdgdfsh

**Sasuke:**Sua risada e estranha...**¬¬**'

**Yuki:**Fika quieto se naum...

**Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke:**Se naum o q????

**Yuki:**EU MATO O SASUKE NA MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC!!!!! **8**D

**Sakura:**NAAAAAAAAAUM!!!! NAUM MATE O SASUKE-KUN, ME MATE NO LUGAR DELE!!!

**Sasuke:**Vc faria isso por mim?? -Olhinhos brilhandu-

**Sakura:**-Mais vermelha q um pimentão- Hai...

-Sasuke pula em sima de Sakura e da um beijo tipo " aspirador de pó", ele pega ela no colo e vai pra tras do sofá-

**Naruto:**Eca...

**Yuki:**Tó sugurando vela - aparese com uma velinha rosa-

**Naruto:**Dois - aparece com uma velinha laranja-

**Yuki:**Vamos logo fazer os casais antes que vc tanbem...

**Naruto:**OOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HINATA-CHAN!!!

**Yuki:**Era só o q me faltava (tenho q diminuir o pessoal dessa história **ù.ú**)

**Hinata:** - Competindu com um pimentão -Ko- Konnichiwa Naruto kun...

**Yuki:**Até parese q só tem ele aq... ù.ú

**Naruto:**Vc naum conta mesmo 8D

**Yuki:**- Da uma Chapoletada tão grande q ele cai em cima da Hinata -Eita ferro... ¬¬"Agora vão fika q nem o casal de trás do sófa...  
naum e Sakura???

**Sakura:**-Levanta com a Roupa toda rasgada e sem os sapatos-Ha-Hai???

**Sasuke:**Depois vc responde - (pega ela no colo e leva pro quarto) - Lá nos vamos ter mais "privacidade" - Poem uma plaquinha dizendo "ocupado" -

**Yuki:**- big/ultra/mega/grande/imensa/power/grotesca/tsunami gota - ¬¬""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Fala nisso, cadê o Naruto e a Hinata??

**Naruto e Hinata:**- Dandu uns amassos atrás do sofá -

**Yuki:**-big/ultra/mega/grande/imensa/power/grotesca/tsunami/dupla/tripa/quintupla/1.2.3.3.5 treis veis maior q a primeira - 8O

**Yuki:**Se aparecer mais alguem eu mato - olhar assacino para porta -

**Deidara:**Oi? " Eu e minha boca, EU VOU MORRER!!!- engolindu seco -

**Itachi:**To morto... " SE EU MORRER EU TE MATO DEIDARA!!! "

**Yuki:**Vcs dois eu deixo... XD

**Neji:**Porq eles podem e eu naum???O Deidara matou o Gaara e o Itachi matou sua família!!

**Deidara:**Eu matei o Gaara sim, e se vc naum cala a boca, EU MATO VOCÊ TAMBÉM!!!

**Itachi:**A arte é...Uma esplosão!!

**Deidara:**Essa frase e minha...

**Neji:** - power gota - ¬¬"

**Yuki:**2 coisas: 1 ª coisa: o q q vc ta fazendu aq??

**Neji:**Dandu o ar da graça...

**Itachi, Yuki e Deidara:**- (((Capotandu)))

**Yuki:**-levantando-2ª coisa:Eu so naum mato o Deidara e o Itachi - aponta para os dois q estão sentados no sofá -...

" Pensamentos de Itachi - Sinto q a minha hora chegou, ADEUS MUNDO CRUEL!!! "

" Pensamentos de Deidara - Eu naum posso morrer, TENHO MUITO PRA VIVER!!! olha rimou 8D "

**Yuki:**Eu naum mato o Itachi pois, mesmo que ele matou a família, o q eu NAUM GOSTEI - Itachi, enquanto isso vai se escondendo atras do Deidara, q esta com os olhos maiores q dois pratos - Eu acho q ele e muito lindo!!!

**Itachi:**FINALMENTE ALGUEM RECONHECEU MINHA BELEZA!!! - fazendu poses heróicas e de nice-gay -

**Deidara:**Tem doido pra tudo na terra... ù .ú

**Itachi:**O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISE??

**Deidara:**Nada... ù .ú

**Yuki:**O DEIDARA, - Deidara da um pulo de tanto susto - Mesmo que ele matou o Gaara, hum personagem q eu AMO DE PAIXÃO, ((( sinceramente, acho ele muito sexy XD )))

" Pensamentos de Deidara - EU VOU MORRER!!! E O FIM DA LINHA!!! E O APOCALIPCEEEEEE - "

**Yuki:** Mesmo que ele tenha feito isso, eu acho ele UM GATO!! SE TIVESE UM DESSE NA VIDA REAL EU DAVA UNS PEGA!!!! 8D

**Deidara:**Eu sei q sou gostoso...

**Itachi e Neji:**big/ultra/mega/grande/imensa/power/grotesca/tsunami/dupla/tripa/quintupla/1.2.3.3.5 treis veis/sei lá mais o q q eu falo/1, 2 , 3, 4 indiozinhos/se eu fose um peixinho e sobese nadar.../boi, boi, boi... boi da cara preta/ Power Rangers força animal/INCRIVEL gota - (((Q gota em 8D)))

**Yuki:**DEIXA EU COMESAR A P#$$ DESE POST KACET#¨$&(¨&(¨¨)¨)¨&()()(+)+)+))+¨$#$$# DESSA FIC!!!!

**Itachi, Deidara e Neji:**-correm pro sofá e se sentam o mais rápido posivel - Tambom **Ó.Ò**

**Yuki:**Alguem q pipoca **8D** - aparese com um balde de pipoca -

(((capotam)))

* * *

(((Chega em uma moto cor de rosa cheia de pom-pom roxo)))

(((Sai correndo, tropesa em uma pedrinha, rola o everest )))

(((1mês depois de chega do hospital, vem com uma ropa de gala e diz:)))

**Oyasumi Mimna!!!**

(((Aplausos)))

HoJe eu to aki pra falar dos casais, do desenho japones naruto, q eu tanto amo **8**D

E aqui estão eles...

**Listinha:**(((To com preguisa de escrever XP)))

**1º lugar:**Sasuke e Sakura

**2º lugar:**Naruto e Hinata

**3º lugar:**Gaara e Ino

**4º lugar:**Shikamaru e Temari

**5º lugar:**Kakashi e Kurenai

**6º lugar:**Shikamaru e Ino

**7º lugar:**Neji e Tenten

Parabêns para todos!!!

(((aplausos)))

* * *

Sentados no sofá imenso cor branca cheia de almofadas, laranjas, estavam nessa ordem , Itachi, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura ,Hinata, Naruto , Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Kurenai, Kakashi, Deidara e eu no colo do Deidara ( vcs devem ta achando meu puta da minha parte ,mais era isso ou o chão e como vcs sabem da minha peqna "queda" por ele, naum resisti XD )

**Itachi, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura ,Hinata, Naruto , Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Kurenai, Kakashi e Deidara: **SSSSÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ?!?!??!?!????!?!!

**Yuki:**Tava com preguisa de escrever...

**Naruto e CiA:**((( Capotan)))

**Yuki:**Gente... eu vou ter q ir... - snif... snif...-

**Naruto:**Vai tarde... XD

**Todos menos Yuki:**TTTOOOMMMAAA!!! - Alguns risos -

**Yuki:**Te perguntei alguma coisa???

**Todos menos eu e o Naruto:**TTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOMMMMMMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Todos caindo na gargalhada - auhauuahuhuauahuahauauhuhuha

**Naruto: TT . TT** - Snif... Snif... -

**Sakura:**Vou sentir muita saudade de você... - Me da um abraço tm forte q eu quae morro sufocada -

**Yuki:**Você naum vai entir saudades por muito tempo...

**Neji:**E por que?

**Yuki:**Por que minha primeira fic vai ser sobre você e o Sasuke!

**Sasuke:**8D

**Sakura:** - ... - ... -... E sério,,, -,,,-,,,-

**Yuki:**SÉÉÉÉÉRRRIIISSSIIIMMMOOO!!!

**Sakura:**-Desmaia-

**Neji:**Tadinha... morreu tam sedo... **ù . ú**

**Sasuke:**VOCÊ MATOU ELA??? PENSEI Q FOSE SO BRINCADEIRA!!! _TT . TT _

**Yuki:**Eu **AINDA** naum matei ela, ela só desmaiou...

**Todos menos Yuki:**VOCÊ VAI MATAR ELA???!?!?!??!??!?!?!?!!?!!?!?! **O.o**

**Yuki:**" pensamentos: To ferrada, eu e minha boca grande TT . TT tenho q fazer alguma coisa pra fugir... JAH SEI!!!" - OLHEM!!! -

**Todos menos Yuki:**OQUE??!!??!??!?!?!

**Yuki:**O lindo sol da meia-noite **_/o/_ **

(((Capotamento Geral)))

**Yuki:**Agora da para termina alguma coisa desentemente 8D ... Já né Minna!!!

* * *


End file.
